


Size Isn't a Problem

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, pixlpit - Fandom
Genre: Bad Dragon Dildos, Begging, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Jack is a size queen, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pixleye, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: A small Pixleye oneshot.  Enjoy!





	Size Isn't a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> A small Pixleye oneshot. Enjoy!

Jack gasped.

He had arched his back, spine curving in a beautiful display of undulated bliss as he rocked back onto the dildo buried deep in his ass. He was face down in the bed, with his knees propped up and his rear fully exposed, hands gripping tightly to rustled bedsheets and fingers trembling under the force and pressure.

“Does that feel good?” Robin quietly asked from behind Jack. The editor was on his knees, a hand comfortingly rubbing and pressing against Jack's tailbone, with the other carefully easing in the abnormally shaped toy.

“Yeah,” the Irishman gave a breathy moan.

Jack had recently gotten his hands on a specific dildo from a questionable site that Robin had linked him not too long ago. The toy itself was long, with a very large and pronounced head that flared out like a blooming flower, and it had been designed after a horse's cock. Of course, Robin had voiced his concerns, a little wary with how massive the dildo was. But Jack was convinced that he could take it, boasting in a humorous way that he was a bigger size queen than Robin.

Well, he certainly wasn't wrong.

Robin couldn't tear his eyes away from the delectable sight in front of him. The toy was sinking so easily into Jack's ass, stretching him exquisitely. He watched as a shiver raced up Jack's spine as he carefully pulled the dildo back out. The Irishman's shoulders tensed, a loud whine escaping him as the large, bulbous head popped free, with a heavy stream of lube dribbling out of his ass and dripping off of the toy. The imagery alone had already reduced Robin to a painfully hard state. He leaned forward, teasingly biting one of Jack's cheeks, and stealing a few strokes to his own throbbing cock.

“Please, more...Robin, _please_ ,” Jack desperately asked, managing to look over his shoulder. The hunger and desperation held in those pretty blue eyes was enough to almost make Robin cum on the spot.

“You think you can handle it?”

“Yeah, yeah I can, p-please, I need it inside of me. Need it deeper, need it f- _faster, please_.”

Robin grinned. He loved it when Jack got especially needy for something like this. Uncapping the bottle of lube one more time, he drizzled an additional amount onto the toy, just to be safe. Jack arched again, clawing at the sheets as he felt the enormous, flared head of the dildo pressing into him once more. With how big it was, it took a bit of effort to ease it inside. Robin certainly didn't want to hurt Jack, so he went as slow as possible, much to Jack's frustration. As the head started to push past the tight ring of muscle, Jack grew more vocal. Heavy groans mixed with shrill whines due to the torturous stretch. Robin popped open the lube again, adding just a bit more to help ease the Irishman's discomfort.

“God, fuck...oh f- _fuck_ ,” Jack whimpered, practically being stretched to his limit. 

And then, in an instant, the head was fully sheathed inside. Robin watched how Jack's asshole greedily swallowed it up, and he pushed it in further, causing Jack to practically yelp. The editor didn't hold back this time, following Jack's previous begging. He forced the toy in deep and fast, letting the size of the head do all the work as it assaulted Jack's prostate without mercy.

“Oh God, oh _God, fuck...f- **fuck!**_ ” The curses and obscenities that left Jack's mouth were endless now. His mouth hung open, eyes squinted shut, drool running down his chin.

“You wanna cum, Sean?” Robin increased the pace of the thrusts.

“Y-Yeah,” Jack replied with a whine hanging at the end of his reply.

“Cum on what?”

“I wanna... _fuck, w-wanna_..”

“What do you want to cum on, Sean?”

“Wuh... _Wanna cum on the toy_.” Jack was nearly breathless; the words coming out in tireless moans as he rocked back onto the dildo. Robin smiled, raking his nails down Jack's thigh.

“That's it, Sean. Cum for me.” He rammed the dildo in as hard as he was able, speed increasing with each thrust, and listening to every shaky gasp that Jack gave.

“ _Oh God, oh fuck, F- **FUCK, R-ROBIN!!!**_ ” The Irishman threw his head back; his breath leaving him in a cry of ecstasy as his orgasm shook him to his core. The pleasurable shocks violently rippled through him, his moans being drawn out in a beautiful melody that was nothing but heaven to Robin's ears. It was more than enough to also send Robin over the edge, as he worked his aching cock until hot white stripes of cum were drooling over his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious, here's the toy that was used in the fic https://bad-dragon.com/products/chanceflared


End file.
